I am a Slytherin!
by Blacks-honey
Summary: HPDM Harry and Draco have a fight. Scene from Shrek 2 but in the Harry Potter world. Please read and review!


Hi, I'm here again with another filmscript again. But this time I changed it so that it fits into the Harry Potter world! The script is a part of Shrek 2 where Fiona and Shrek have dinner with Fiona's parents. In this fic, Draco and Harry are the ones that go to dinner with Harry's parents. So, naturally, Harry's parents are alive in this fic and are living in Potter House. Now, to clear a few things up:

- The role of Donkey is played by Blaise Zabini.

- Harry and Draco are married.

- Harry hasn't spoken for a while with his parents.

- The fic starts in the Potter dinner room.

Enjoy!

I am a Slytherin!

Draco's P.O.V

So here he was! Having dinner with his husbands parents. It was just unbelievable. At first he wasn't planning on coming here, oh no, he would have preferred to stay at the Mansion and have a quiet evening in front of the fireplace. But no, his husband just had to accept the invitation for a dinner from his parents. He couldn't understand Harry, he really couldn't. Harry and his parents hadn't spoken for like forever and now they want them to come over for dinner? That's just a little bit suspicious. But he couldn't say no to Harry and Harry knew it. It had taken him 3 days to convince Draco to come here, but convince him he did. Draco was snapped out of his trance by the glare James was giving him. Honestly, he didn't think dat would scare him, right? Common, he was Draco Malfoy! The King of Glares! The dinner was absolutely fabulous, though. It tasted great. He would give his compliments to the Head-House elf later. Harry was enjoying himself, it seemed. Although there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry belched.

" Excuse me." Harry giggled. Draco chuckled: " Better out than in, I always say, right, Harry?"

Both men started giggling loudly, looking at the other 2. When Lily and James didn't move a muscle, there grins faded quickly.

In the background they heard a loud crash and someon shout: " What do you mean 'not on the list'? Don't tell me you don't know who I am!" Blaise stormed through the door. " What's happening, everybody? Thanks for waiting!" Blaise seated himself next to Lily en grinned at Harry and Draco. James however was shocked and yelled: "Who the hell are you? Get away from my table!" Harry decided it was the right time to interrupe his father:

" No no, Dad, it's all right! It's Blaise, he was Draco's best man at the wedding."

Blaise grinned: " That's me, the noble gentlemen who coupled Harry and Draco here!"

At that Draco and Harry both blushed. James went a little red with anger and muttered: " Remind me to kill him later.." But stopped when Lily kicked him under the table.

" Hey, Elf, how about a plate for the gentlemen?"

Suddenly, halfway into the second course Lily said: " So, Harry, tell us about where you live."

" Well,... Draco owns his own land, right, Co?

"Oh yeah, it's in an enchanted forest abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies and..."

Blaise laughed loudly: " Haha, I know you aren't talking about the Mansion?"

James grumbled: " A Malfoy from a mansion, how original!"

Lily sighed: " Well, I suppose that's a great place to raise the children."

At this both Draco and James started coughing loudly. Finally, Draco said: " It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?"

" For once we agree Mr. Malfoy, I just started eating!"

His wife shouted: " James!"

Draco said: " What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry quickly said something to avoid an argument: " Dad, it's great, all right!"

But James wasn't giving up: " Well, for his type, yes!"

' My type!" The Malfoy rage was coming up. Being Draco's friend Blaise sensed this and said: " I got to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, the doors of the kitchen flew open: " Dinner is served!" About 20 dishes with all kinds of food were brought to the table.

" Never mind, I can hold it!"

" Bon appetit!"

" Well, everyone, I'm starving, let's dig in!"

" Don't mind if I do, Lillian!" Blaise said.

But Draco and James weren't finished yet.

" So any grandchildren I could expect from you would be..."

" Slytherins, yes!"

Lily chuckled nervously:" Not that there's anything wrong with that, right James?"

" No no, of course not! That is, assuming that you don't hex your own young!"

" Dad!" Harry shouted, outraged, but Draco picked up.

" Oh no, we usually prefer the ones locked away with there evil relatives!"

" Draco!" Harry couldn't believe this was happening! This wasn't supposed to happen. But it wasn't finished yet, James said:

" I only did it because I love him!"

" Oh yeah, day care or prisoner with stupid Muggle relatives!"

" You wouldn't understand, you're not his father!"

By now, the shouts were inbearable and Lily sighed yet again: " It's so nice having the family over for dinner."

Harry, however, was hurt and shocked by the behaviour of his husband and father and decided to leave as soon as possible. He stood up, looked at his father and Draco one more time and stormed out of the room. He runned through the house into his old room. There, he went to the balcony to cry. But the moment his first tear fell, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around so quickly that he fell to the ground. The man chuckled and picked Harry up.

" My my, you're all grown up, Harry!"

" Excuse me, but who are you?"

" I"m your godfather, Harry, you can call me Sirius!"

" I have a godfather?"

" Yes, I'm James' best friend since as long as I can remember!"

" Did you hear what happened at dinner?"

" Oh, yes, I was eating in the next room and decided to follow you here."

" Well, thanks, but I think I need to be alone for a while.. Maybe sort things out with Co."

Speaking of the devil, Draco burst into the room.

" And here he is, Sirius, this is my husband, Draco. Draco, this is Sirius, my godfather!"

" Oh great, more relatives!"

" Don't be like that, Co, he's just trying to help."

" Great! He can help us pack then. Take your coat, dear, we're leaving!"

" What? I don't want to leave" Blaise said. But he was ignored by Draco and Harry.

" When did you decide this?"

" Shortly after arriving."

Harry turned to Sirius. " Look, I'm sorry."

" No, it's okay, I have to go anyway. You can always come to my room, Harry. Just ask one of the elves where it is"

" Okay, bye, Sirius!"

But now Harry was pissed: " Very nice, Draco!"

" What? I told you coming here was a bad idea."

" You would have at least tried to get along with my father!"

" I don't think I was going to get Daddy's blessing, even if I did want it."

" Do you think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?"

" Sure, dear, do you want me to help you pack?"

" You're unbelievable! You're behaving like a..."

" Go on, say it!"

" Like a Slytherin!"

" Here's a news flash for you! Whether your parents like it or not... I am a Slytherin! And guess what, Potter? That's not about to change! "

" I've made changes for you, Draco, think about that!"

With that, Harry left the room and closed the door.

" That was real smooth, Draco! I am a Slytherin!" Blaise shouted.

Draco walked to the door and was about to open it when he heard it: Harry was crying on the other side. Draco suddenly felt cold, he made his prince cry...

The End

So, what did you think?

Review!

Blacks-Honey


End file.
